


我觉得，我的室友喜欢我-番外H

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura





	我觉得，我的室友喜欢我-番外H

洋平懒懒地靠在墙上，想着晚餐要做点什么犒劳一下仙道。体育馆的走廊里传来人群说话的回声，窸窸窣窣的，却反而衬得周围很安静。

仙道很快就从队伍休息室里出来了，球服都没换下，澡也没洗的样子。

“有东西落在赛场了吗？我帮你去拿。”

“没有。”仙道简短地应道，拉起他就走。

“诶？去哪里啊？喂！”洋平有些莫名其妙。

被带到器材室里反锁住的时候，他瞬间就明白了。昏暗的光线，器材室特有的橡胶与皮革质感的气味…男人味十足的氛围让洋平也蠢蠢欲动起来。仙道一反常态地沉默着，没什么解释就直接扑上来把他压在墙上深吻。

赛后的身体炙热无比，仙道身上浓重的汗味刺激得洋平很快完全勃起了。他热情地回吻着仙道，同样强势无比的舌头相互绞缠，发出淫靡的水声。

“庆功会…”

“不去了。”

仙道说完直接拉开洋平的裤链，把他勃起的阴茎一口含住。反常的粗暴却让洋平极度兴奋起来，他抓着仙道的刺猬头，汗湿的头发热乎乎的，头颅的吞吐动作比平常幅度大得多。

仙道怕是已经憋得不行了吧……洋平反转过来把他按在墙上，跪下来的同时扒了他的运动短裤。

“洋平！……”仙道惊讶又兴奋地看着洋平跪在自己腿间为他口交。不仅是生理上的快感，这个男人跪舔他的认知就让仙道脑袋充血到发晕。

腥膻湿热的味道盈满了口鼻，洋平吮吸着肉柱和龟头，舔去了咸腥的精水，又放松了喉头把硕大的阴茎一口含到底，鼻尖埋在蜷曲的耻毛里，被侵犯到生理性泛呕而红了眼眶。

一切疯狂淫靡的景象被仙道贪婪地收进心底，他抓着洋平的头发律动起来。洋平没有抗拒他粗暴的动作，反而主动地一边自慰一边吸吮着。五感的重叠刺激让仙道很快射了。

他故意抽了出来射在洋平的脸上，末了还不要命地用阴茎甩了甩他的脸，噼啪两声响亮得很。

洋平的双目危险的一眯，仙道后知后觉自己作了大死，立马伸手去擦。没想到射太多，不仅没擦干净反而抹开了…仙道赶紧捞来裤子把精液擦干净了。

看洋平不打算追究的样子，仙道松了口气，讨好地送去一阵吻，却被口舌渡来的膻腥味再次激起了欲望。

洋平正享受着仙道的服务，突然感觉有手指不老实地往自己后穴探去。

“喂…后面就算了吧？套都没带…”洋平瞠目结舌地看着仙道从他钱包里掏出了安全套，“你……”仙道居然敢在他水户洋平的钱包里偷放这种东西！

洋平又气又笑，那家伙加大了动作惹得他一阵腰软，快感让他顾不上其他的事情了。

手指轻车熟路地探到前列腺的位置来回按压，前后刺激下洋平爽得发颤，后穴很快适应了手指，仙道刺激到洋平快射的时候抽出了手指，随即迫不及待地挤进了洋平的身体。

前列腺被直直一顶，洋平哆嗦着射精了。后穴紧接着一阵绞缠，仙道忍不住大力抽插起来。持续的刺激让洋平刚释放完的阴茎保持着挺立，龟头里吐着粘稠的精水。

洋平咬着牙没发出一点声音，沉重的鼻息已经足够让仙道疯狂的了。习惯了他进入的肠道抽插起来顺畅无比，有力的括约肌缠咬着他，黏膜与黏膜的激烈摩擦激起放荡的水声…仙道的脑子被搅乱得一塌糊涂，被性交的本能支配。

他一把抱起对方七十公斤的结实身体，借着体重的力道把自己狠狠刺进那具肉体里。

“唔呃！…唔……”被进入生涩的深处，洋平疼得僵直了身体。但这两三声呻吟却让仙道发了狂地继续往里顶，洋平挂在他身上反抗不能，颤抖着承受住仙道凶狠的贯穿。

大掌捏住了他湿透的阴茎粗鲁地揉弄，抽插的动作亦不见停缓，洋平被搞得又痛又爽，抽搐着又射了一次。精液喷到仙道深蓝的球衣上，生出背德的放荡感。

他们连上衣都没有脱，下身已经是湿淋淋的淫乱至极。洋平脱力地伏在仙道肩头，他鼓起的肌肉被汗水包裹显得性感无比，洋平着迷地舔舐亲吻着，后穴亦配合仙道的动作收缩蠕动。

被洋平一阵撩拨，仙道忍不住闷哼着释放了。刚打完球赛又激烈地做了，仙道累瘫在洋平身上，手指都懒得动弹了。

洋平抚摸着仙道的刺猬头，对这个大男孩的认知又刷新了一次。


End file.
